International Patent application WO 96/09483 (Raychem) discloses, inter alia, a sealing member comprising an elongate tubular carrier carrying an elongate body of gel sealant. The sealing member includes a formation, preferably integral with the carrier, for attaching the carrier to an object which is to carry the article in use. The formation may, for example, comprise a projection with an enlarged region receivable in an aperture in the object, to anchor the carrier to the object.
In the formation of seals, it is often necessary to provide sealant in a cavity. For example, when sealing around windows or doors, sealant may be required in a cavity in the window, door, window frame or door frame. Also, when containers, e.g. cable closures, are sealed, there may be one or more cavities in which sealant may need to be provided.